The Trials of Time and Love
by constar494
Summary: M/A--Max follows Alec after Proof of purchase
1. Chapter One

Title: The Trials of Time and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

IMax's POV/I

When she had told him that she never wanted to see him again she had meant it. He had ruined every chance that her and Logan would ever have had. But now, as she returned to her apartment alone as usual, she had regretted her choice. There was something about him that made her stomach turn upside down when he entered a room. Something about her senses alerted her whenever he was near her, and now she would never get to experience that feeling again. 

She had reacted in the heat of the moment. Her gut had told her to lash out, because as hard as she tried, she knew she had made the right decision. He had come into her life and turned all her beliefs upside down, and she hated it. She hated him for it. What would she do now though? He was gone and he would never be coming back. 

As she sat on her couch, holding herself tightly, she began to sob as she started out the window into the cold and rainy night. She had come home to find shelter from the storm, and as hard as she tried, she knew it would be a long time before she found any. For the hundredth time in her life she had pushed away something good because she was scared. Scared of some unknown and unseen force that threatened to change her life. Maybe all change wasn't for the worse though, not that it mattered now. He was gone, probably for good. He wasn't the type to stick around if there wasn't something beneficial in it for him. 

Maybe her gut reaction to him had been wrong. At first, when he had come into her cell and attempted to IcopulateI/ with her she had kicked him into the door. The eyes she had seen tonight though were a far cry from the ones she had seen the day they had met. They were so unlike anything she had ever seen. They had almost reminded her of Ben's. Those stormy hazel eyes, turned almost puppy-dog like, pleading with her to save his life. It had been different with Ben, he had been asking her to end his in order to save it, and now Alec, as she called him, was asking for a second chance. 

Maybe he deserved one. Maybe she had been too quick to judge. Something was telling her that this chapter in her life was far from being concluded, and that she needed to go after him. She could leave Seattle for awhile and track him. After all he had a habit of being careless so tracking him probably wouldn't be that hard. Especially not when she felt so connected to him. Then it was settled. She was off to find the man she might love.

IAlec's POV/I

He never thought that there could be anything worse than Manticore. He had been wrong. One minute he was five seconds away from having his head blown off and the next she was telling him to stay out of her life for good, that he had ruined all of her chances to be with Ihim./I 

I wonder what chances exactly she was talking about. The chance to pretend to be human? Max might not realize it now, but she wasn't meant to be with an ordinary. None of them were. They were transgenic, un-human. As time passed, it would only grow more and more dangerous for her to pursue any relationship with the ordinary. Not that he cared in the long run. These were just passing thoughts, something to keep his mind occupied as he drove far away from Seattle, and far away from her. 

He didn't really care where he ended up as long as it was far from the West Coast. There was something about Max that made him uneasy. Something about how looking into her eyes made him want to stay with her and protect her no matter how badly she treated him. He was a soldier though, and he couldn't let his defenses drop like that. When he had held that knife over her, knowing that it was either her or him, he couldn't help but take the time to look at her. Even though he knew he only had minutes left to complete his mission, all he could see was her chest heaving in and out as she remained immobilized and her dark chocolate eyes staring up at him in sheer terror. She had seemed so different than the girl who had refused to copulate with him. He had seen through her defenses, whether she had wanted him to or not, and all of a sudden he had been bombarded with emotions he couldn't control, emotions that he knew he should never have. The last time ha had thought things like this, he had been punished, made to forget, and he had played along. He had forced them out of his mind, but now, seeing her, he felt a million things he couldn't control once again resurfacing. 

It would be better this way. It would be better for him if he just left and found somewhere else, somewhere far away. Somewhere he could control himself better.

TBC…

A/N: Please review!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Trials of Time and Love- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned it, but I don't.

IMax's POV/I

Figuring he would want to get as far away as possible, Max picked up and headed east that fateful evening. She had left a note for Cindy, trying her best to explain something so huge and had left Normal a message about some kind of transplant relapse. Hopefully a failing heart would buy her some much needed time. In her rush to start her journey, she had completely forgotten about Logan. Now as she drove head first into the pelting rains, she thought about how unlike her this was. For the past year, all she could think about was Logan Cale. Mr. Eyes only, do-gooder and friend to the helpless. She had always thought of him as some modern day Peter Pan. Now, as she left everything she knew behind in order to find a man she hardly knew, Logan didn't exactly hold the precedence in her thoughts that he used to. 

She didn't know exactly where she was going, but somehow she knew that her senses would bring her to him. So for now all she could do was drive forward and not let her doubt shine through. She would find him and fix things between then. She could explain to him how she felt and maybe someday he would be able to reciprocate her feelings. Whatever happened was in the future though. For now, she needed to follow her heart, and get herself to him.

IAlec's POV/I

Where the hell had he brought himself?

He didn't think it could get much worse than the waste of space that he had found Seattle in, but he was wrong. Here he was in post-Pulse Anaconda, Montana. It must have looked like present day Seattle…beforehand. Great. Just fabulous. He would have to find a room for the night, he had been driving for days and even he had limits. He just wishes he could've found something a little bit more inhabited, but when you're a transgenic on the run from a secret government agency bent on destroying your kind and a woman with the ability to turn your whole life around, beggars can't exactly be choosers. Taking in his less than picturesque surroundings he grabbed his duffel bag out of the backseat and walked into the motel office. 

Ringing the metal bell placed on the counter Alec quickly grabbed the attention of the clerk lounged in a lawn chair watching television behind the counter. Well that was one thing this place had to offer. It had been a few hours since he had been able to indulge in his favorite pastime. 

Tossing the man a few bills he picked the tarnished key up off of the counter and walked outside and down a few doors to his room. The dismal skies outside hurried him into his room where he quickly inspected his surroundings and noted all possible escape routes. Force of habit he supposed. The room itself had an odd pine aroma to it, probably the result of a cheap car air freshener attached to the main heating duct ion the office. He took in the red carpeted floor and the tan comforted bed. Tacky. Shocking…really. Setting his bag aside, and flipping the TV on, Alec peeled off his jacket and now practically drenched t-shirt. Stepping into the bathroom he started the water and took the rest of his clothes off. Testing it before he got in, Alec let the water run off his muscled torso, trying to ease some of the tension out of his body. 

Picking up a towel off of a rack that hung near by, he dried himself off, and made his way into the other room. Deciding that he had had enough for the day, he grabbed the remote off of the bed and slipped under the thick comforter laid out onto the bed. 

His dreams that night were filled of her. As more and more time passed, his dreams were becoming more and more sensual, and now just the thought of her would cause his body to react almost instantaneously. How the hell had he let her affect him so much. In total, they had spent all of a few hours together, and he knew practically nothing about who she really was. Yet her he lay, unable to sleep peacefully because her face clouded his thoughts.

Max POV/I

This was pointless. She had driven all the way to Montana following the same highway all the way from Seattle. She figured he would choose to take the straight and narrow as far as he could. She had been driving for a couple of days, and thinking like a transgenic without shark DNA in their system, she should be really tired right now. Max got off the highway at some desolate town called Anaconda, right past the state border. Assuming that he was either in this town or one close to it, she decided to give it a quick look-over before heading to the next town. 

As soon as she pulled off of the highway she knew it. She could sense that he was close, and now she wanted nothing more than to find him and get everything out in the open. All her fears of him accepting her were out the window as the Shadybrook Motel came into view. It was the only motel in the area, he had to be there. It was now or never.

TBC

A/N…Review-age? Please?


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Trials of Time and Love-Chapter Three

Disclaimer: You don't want what I got.

IAlec's POV/I

He sensed her before she opened the door. It woke him out of a somewhat satisfying slumber, and it took only a few seconds until he realized what was happening. She's nervous about whatever is about to happen, hell she should be. She's the one who told me to get lost. Now she thinks she can come waltzing back into my life? 

Who am I kidding. God she's hot, and right now she's staring at me as I prop myself up on my elbows watching her. I'm not at all surprised she followed me, in fact part of me was hoping she would. Now what do we do though…for the second time since I have known her, she looks terrified. She wants me to make the first move. That would be all fine and well if I had been wearing any pants. But as it was, she had woken me up in the middle of a particularly steamy dream, a dream in which she had been very participatory. 

IMax POV/I

This was a mistake. He's just staring at me, looking at me like I've sprouted two heads. Now all I want to do is turn around and forget this whole stupid idea. I was horrible to him, and I'm expecting him to just forget it happened. How the hell am I going to be able to tell him what I feel. I can barely understand it myself.

"Max?"

"Yeah" Maybe if I just look at my hands he won't see that my face has turned a new shade a of red.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought that…well…it's just that I…I don't know…"

"You don't know why you just drove some thousand odd miles to the middle of nowhere?"

"Listen…Alec I just don't feel right about what happened when you left."

Grabbing his pants up from where they lay next to the bed, Alec slipped them on under the covers. Consciously trying to seem less intimidating, he started to cross the room towards her, only to find her backing out the door, as if she was expecting him to attack her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Max." Not unless you go for that kind of stuff.

Warily she let herself back into the room and he stepped towards her, reaching across and shutting the door when she was beyond the threshold. Making sure it was locked he crossed the room and sat himself down in an armchair next to the television. Noticing that she hadn't moved, he motioned towards a chair adjacent to his and she took it. 

"So, why exactly are you here again?"

"I needed to talk to you about something." Oh god the way he's sitting, with his arms outstretched along the chair, really lets you see the rippled muscles in his shoulder and arms. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt was not going to help her right now. And he's just staring at me with those eyes. Those are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. So green and stormy with expression, I can feel myself getting lost in them. Snap out of it Max.

"Well, I don't know about you Max, but I do have other things to do today." Mainly get the hell out of here while I'm still thinking with the right head. "So if that was all…"

Oh god he's actually going to leave! "No wait!" Good he's sitting back down. Okay, now or never.

"I don't like the fact that I have t tell you this…but it's just that I don't want you to leave me again." He's just staring at me. He's slipped into that blank expressionless mask that I remember seeing Zach use all the time. Hell I do it too. 

"Well that's kind of funny considering the last time we talked you told me to get out of your life forever. That you never wanted to see me again. I mean, I know women are prone to mood swings, but wow Max."

"I was wrong okay. Trust me, it's not easy for me to say this, and it's probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever subjected myself too, but I was wrong. I shouldn't have told you to go. I need you. I don't know what it is, or why I feel this way but there's something about you that I can't let go off." He's staring. "Anyways…that's all I wanted to say. Bye."

IAlec's POV/I

Crap crap crap crap. What the hell am I supposed to say to that. She just said she needs me. I don't want to go through this again, but she's leaving. She's getting up and walking away and if I just ignore her like this, she'll never give me a second chance. 

"Max, wait."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know this probably isn't something you wanted to have to deal with, so I'm just going to leave. Have a nice life."

She's turning away from me now. She really is going to leave. Why the hell can't I think of something to say. What the hell is this girl doing to me. "I feel the same way!" There I said it. Now she's going to turn around and tell me she was just joking. That this was just some sick form of payback. 

"You what?"

Now it's my turn to feel like an idiot. "I don't know…I can't explain it either. Emotions aren't exactly something I was encouraged to understand. I just want to be with you." She's smiling. She should smile more, it's beautiful. "What do we do now?"

TBC…

A/N-I hope you guys are liking it! I appreciate all the reviews and everything! 


	4. Chapter FourAN

Hey all…

I just wanted to say that I can't post my fourth chapter here because it is most definitely NC-17. So, if you are of legal age and still want to read it, go here:

www.geocities.com/constar494

If you are not of legal age, I will write something soon to substitute for this chapter. I promise!

--constar494

PS…appreciate all the reviews. This chapter is for Jewel and Scarlet.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Trials of Time and Love-Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Never in her life did she remember sleeping that well. It was a routine of bed before 3am, up before 6. As she slowly drifted into consciousness now, she could feel the sun already up, as it tried to permeate her eyelids. Snuggling closer into the chest that had been her oh so comfortable pillow last night, Max was bombarded of images from what they had done. Usually, this would be the point where she would want to crawl away as quietly as possible, trying not to wake whatever poor man she had subjected to her heat cycle. 

Right now though, as she felt the steady rise and fall of the muscled chest beneath her, all she wanted to do was stay like this for as long as possible. Forget that anything or anyone else in the world existed except for her and Alec. That was a stupid dream though, because she knew sooner or later they would have to leave and head back for Seattle. She'd have to explain everything to Logan and he'd have to learn to fit in. 

Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to have him open his eyes so that they could start their new lives together. Placing her ear to his heart, she listened to it's steady beat as she traced idle patterns along his chest. Suddenly she felt him stirring beneath her and when his eyes finally opened he was greeted with two chocolate orbs staring back at him, trying their best to look innocent. 

Rubbing his eyes with his hand, he thought about how great it had been to wake up with her looking at him like that. She had the look of someone who was finally beginning to piece together the jigsaw puzzle that was her life, and someone who could help him find his pieces.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Maxie." 

"Wow, I can honestly say that I have never slept that well. You really know how to tire a girl out."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

"A gift that I plan on taking full advantage of from now on."

"So, are you saying that you want to stay with me?"

"No Alec, I drove two states over for a one night stand. Actually, I should be getting back." And wit that she pulled herself from where she lay on top of him and began pacing around the room looking for her clothes.

"Alright, alright I get it. But, I can't really imagine you wanting me to come back to Seattle with you after everything that happened. I mean, you did after all say that I had ruined your life."

Sensing the sudden serious tone his voice had taken on, Max stopped her clothing retrieval mission, and sat down on the bed next to where he still lay. Reaching out to soothingly rub his forearm, Max looked at him. "I meant to talk to you about that last night, before anything happened. In all honesty, I didn't think we would have gotten that far."

Feeling like his heart had just been ripped out, Alec interrupted her before she could go any further, "So, you regret it?"

"No! Would you let me finish?" Seeing that he had no immediate objection, she continued, "I wanted to apologize to you. I realize I kind of overreacted. It's not like you went looking to have that thing put in your neck, or that virus put in me. You were only following orders, or trying to get by. I have this habit of blaming whoever happens to be around for the crappy things that happen in my life. It's not something that I'm proud of, more of a survival tactic. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I regretted what I had said, and that I hadn't meant it."

"But, what happened between us, last night…you didn't mean for that to happen? I mean, it was great and all, but not exactly your standard apology from what I've learned so far."

"No. I did like it. I just wasn't expecting it." Seeing that he still wasn't believing her, she tried a different approach. 'I wanted to tell you that I had these feelings for you. Feelings that up until a few weeks ago, I had only ever had for one other person."

Hearing these words, Alec suddenly looked up from the spot on the bed he had dutifully been concentrating on. "What are you saying? That you actually have feelings for me? That you, Max, 'I'm-in-this-life-to-save-the-world-Max', could actually have feelings for someone like me? Someone who would rather sit back and drink a bottle of scotch than stick his neck out on the line for another person, whether it be human or transgenic? I mean, don't get me wrong Max, it's great and all, but not exactly the most believable thing I've ever been fed in my life."

"Well, if you're gonna be an ass about it then forget it. I didn't drive all the way here to have my words shoved back in my face, okay?"

Sensing that he had maybe gone to far a few seconds ago, he jumped up from where he had been laying and grabbed onto her wrists. Turning her around to face him, he halted her movements. "Max, I was just kidding. I think I know how you feel. I mean, when you told me to leave, I had never felt that hurt before in my life." He regretted his choice of words immediately as she tilted her head downwards, refusing to meet his eyes. Tilting her chin up back to meet his gaze, he continued down a different path. "What I meant, was that, it hurt me to leave you Max. Whether you still feel the same way or not now, you were still hurt then. I felt so bad, and I don't really ever feel bad Max. Even when I do, it's pretty easy for me to just bottle it up inside, and I couldn't do it with you. I was going to go make some quick cash out on the East Coast and send it back to you guys. It was all I could think to do. I knew it wouldn't be enough though. Max, I've never felt this strongly about someone before. I've never needed someone in my life as much as I need you. Now."

Hearing the absolute sincerity in his voice, Max's heart swelled as he continued to stare into her eyes. It felt like he was doing so much more though, she felt like he had peered into the depths of her very being, and spoken the words she had always wanted to here, but was too afraid to admit so. This was real, what she had with him now. What she had been with Logan was in the past. That had been a substitute for the real thing. Something she had needed while she waited for this man. Logan was her past, and Alec, he was her future.

"Alec. Let's go home."

TBC…awwww…so cute….

Review if you feel like it! 


	6. Chapter Six

Trials of Time and Love-Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: This is the R version of Chapter six. For the NC-17 go to my website. www.geocities.com/constar494

Alec's POV

He had jacked it somewhere back in Seattle, so he didn't really mind not taking his car back there. That plus the fact that he could now ride with his hands fastened around her waist made this form of transportation the best he had experienced yet. His hands remained far from idle though. His mind was far from her equator ash he let his hands travel in both directions, one up and under the tight shirt she wore beneath her jacket, and the other rubbing itself against the denim covered juncture at of her legs. He could feel her smile as he laid his head on her shoulder, and knew he was accomplishing what he had set out to do when she involuntarily gunned the engine even more so. Hey, she was the one who had been adamant about him not driving her precious bike. 

This had been a big step for her. Sure, she had said he should come back with her, and that they should be together, but now they were actually on the road. She was going to let him into her life, and he was going to try his best to fit into it. 

Max's POV

He was punishing her. Right now she wanted to put him in the driver's seat and let herself have the same kind of fun that he was having right now. Yeah right. He wasn't getting to her that much. Who was she kidding. More than anything she wanted to slam on the breaks, push him off the bike and let him take her right here in the middle of nowhere. That one night they had spent together had been the best thing she had ever experienced. Now she would be able to feel like that all the time. I guess it paid off to listen to your gut feeling every once in awhile, instead of telling it to calm the hell down because it wasn't the safest idea in the world. Logan had been the safe way. Alec, though, Alec was far from safe. She had left everything and traveled two states to get Alec. But it had been worth it, and it would probably continue to pay off for a long time to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had gotten back to Seattle later than originally intended. The decision to stop and get a motel when they were back in washing ton hadn't been so much business as it had pleasure. They had further consummated their new found happiness in both the shower and the bed. For the first time she had found someone who could keep up with her and boy did it feel nice. 

The way he had made passionate love to her time and time again had been so exhilarating, so breathtakingly beautiful. He was so attentive to her needs, yet at the same time so forceful in his haste to please his own desires. But it's not like she just sat there and watched, she had her own fun with him. The night they had spent in Washington, she had woken up to the slight sounds of whimpering from the man lying underneath her. Wiping back the sweat soaked strands from his forehead, she noticed that his eyebrows were drawn up, almost as if he was in pain. The look of discontent that marred his features tugged at the strings of her heart, and she could only think to console him. Tracing her fingers along his face she couldn't help but notice the way he immediately began to relax under her touch. He truly trusted her. The more she tried to sooth his sleeping form, the more and more she felt herself become flush with desire for him. 

Sliding more comfortably on top of him, she ran her leg up and down his, at the same time teasing his nipples with her tongue. Even as he slept, she felt his body respond to her ministrations. The moans coming from deep within him only helped to spur her on. 

Slowly pushing herself down his body, she made sure to leave a trail of kisses everywhere she went, blowing cold air on them for affect, still amazed that he hadn't woken up. Although at least he no longer looked so distraught. Dipping her tongue into his navel, she was startled as he bolted straight up out of the bed, his steamy green eyes boring into hers, she only found herself more aroused than when she had started. 

"Max, what the hell are you doing?"

Giving him her best puppy dog look, she perched herself up on his thighs as her tongue darted out to taste him. "What, you don't like this?"

"Of course I…oh God! Max!" And with those final words, he fell backwards onto the bed, spreading his hands throughout her hair. 

When she was finished, she crawled up his body to where he lay, eyes closed against the pillow. Kissing him quickly on the lips, she curled up into his side and fell back asleep. She could still feel the tremors racking his body as she drifted up into sleep, content in the knowledge that she had ceased his nightmares for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, as they neared the outskirts of Seattle, the reality of the situation hit her. With the Space Needle visible in the distance, she felt overjoyed at knowing that she had made the right decision for once in her life. Now she could bring him into her world, make him feel a part of something, and show him that she truly loved him. It was time to go home. 

TBC…Would you like me to continue?


End file.
